Love can change everything
by Mega07ghost
Summary: A girl and a man who shouldn't be together. A boy who was left alone. Warning: OOC charas
1. Chapter 1

A new FanFiction ^^ I know that I should finish the others first but I just have to write this one XD

Joe is really OOC in this story.

He is ,like in my story 'Make my heart complete' , half ice-magician and half werewolf. (And he has blue eyes)

The OC Aaron was first inspired by Natsume from Alice Academy , but this time he is inspired by Izaya. He is a vampire and a fire-magician. There's the good Aaron with green eyes and the 'evil' one(the one who is like Izaya) with red eyes. The story starts with the red-eyed one. You'll recognize when the green-eyed will appear.

And in this story you will meet some other OC's too.

Aaron's PoV

She was beautiful.

Her long blue hair, that reached her brest.

Her beautiful blue eyes, that looked like the deep ocean. But somehow they even shimmered green.

Her wonderful purple and white dress, with bows at the brest and at the taille.

Her wonderful smile, a smile like the sunshine.

I really liked that girl. Everyday I stalked her when she went into the forest, together with her little daughter.

Her name? Elizabeth, but I prefered to call her Lizzy.

She was an ice-magician, so normaly an enemy of me, a fire-magician.

But something told me, that this beautiful woman couldnt't be a foe.

I walked to her.

'Oi Lizzy.'

She looked at me,first surprised, but then she smiled.

'Hello Aaron. How are you?'

'Oh..I'm fine,thanks. What 'bout you and Joy?'

I kneeled down to the little girl and she pulled my black hair.

'Ouch ouch ouch...'

'Joy, please let go.'

Lizzy stopped her daughter.

'I'll bring her home and then I'll come back, okay?'

'Yup.'

So Lizzy brought her daughter home and I waited.

Elizabeth's PoV

'I'm back.', I said, but no one answered.

It seemed like Roman, my man, had drunk to much again.

I found him in his room with a bottle of beer.

I laid Joy in her bed and then wanted to take Roman's bottle.

He woke up.

'Wh..what are you ..doing , damn woman?'

He raised the bottle.

'I..I just wanted to throw it away..', I whispered.

I shouldn't had said that.

Roman hit my head with the bottle.

It broke and I felt a pain.

I held my hand and saw blood on my hand.

My eyes widened.

Roman started to break the windows with another bottle and I ran out of the room.

I took Joy and ran into the forest again.

I heard my man yell something like come back.

In panic I ran to Aaron's house, the only place I knew.

On the way I bumped into him and fell to the ground.

'Lizzy! What happened ?!'

He kneeled down to me and healed the wound.

I fell into his arms and bursted out into tears.

'It was him again,right?', he asked and stroked my hair.

I nodded.

'Tchh...that asshole.'

Aaron's PoV

I hated that Roman. He was an alcoholic and he always hurt Lizzy.

But Lizzy couldn't break up with him, because of Joy.

She'd probably loose her.

Suddenly he stood in front of us.

'You damn...what are you doing with my wife?!'

I stood up.

'YOUR WIFE ?!

She doesn't even love you.'

I ran towards him punched him in his damn face.

He transformed into his werewolf -form and attacked me.

My answer was a fire-ball.

He flew against a tree and his human-form came back.

He stood up.

'Okay Elizabeth. I break up with you but I'll take our daughter with me.'

Roman went towards Lizzy and took Joy with him.

'Wait! Please wait! Roman, wait!'

But he just went away. The last thing he said was:

'The judgement is on my side and you know that!'

Lizzy fell to the ground on her knees.

'No! No god ..no!'

She cried.

I went to her.

'Lizzy..'

'Why?! Why did you attack him?!'

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

'I...I'm sorry but... believe me...it's better like that.'

'Better?! How can that be better?!', Lizzy yelled and I kissed her.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

I stopped the kiss and she slapped me in the face and ran away.

I looked after her.

'And where do you plan to go?'

She stopped.

'I...I don't know... I have to take Joy back.',she said sadly.

I went after her and hugged her from behind.

'It's okay, believe me.'

She sniffed and the turned around and hugged me back. Then she kissed me.

Elisabeth's PoV

I loved him... I really loved Aaron.

But on the other side I hated him for what he did right now.

I can't really forgive myself, but that night I forgot about my daughter.

I think everyone knows what happened that night at Aaron's house and in his room and in his bed.

I loved him and he loved me so it was okay,right? I'm still not shure if it was allright, but it calmed me.

Soon after that day I got pregnant.

I wasn't shure if it was because of Roman or Aaron, but I somehow hoped the kid was from Aaron.

I wanted to stay with him, but I had to go back to Roman for Joy's sake.

Everything was the same.

Roman drunk and hit me.

And it became even worse when he realized that our second kid might be from Aaron.

When our son Joe came to the world, Roman just cared about Joy and ignored Joe completely.

Even worse was the fact, that Aaron didn't know that the child might be his son and I could never tell him.

I often met him secretly. I just hoped that Roman wouldn't realize it.

Five years I lived that way.

One day I went into the forest together with Joe.

We went to a glade and I started to make a flower chain.

'What are you doing, Mama?'

'I'm making a flower chain.'

'I want too.'

I gave him the chain and he continued

weaving it.

Suddenly I heard a sound out of the forest and I saw a werewolf.

It wasn't Roman.

I knew he would want to kill us.

I stood up.

'What is it, Mama?'

I kneeled down to Joe.

'Listen, please continue with that until I come back. It won't take to long.'

Joe nodded and I kissed his forhead.

Then I went into the forest.

I'll end it here. Sorry for the cliffhanger ^^' Shall I continue? Critics or anything?


	2. Chapter 2

And the second chappie...

Just to explain it again

Aaron=OOC Izaya

Joe=OOC Joe

Elizabeth=OC

Roman=OC

Joy=OC

Elizabeth's PoV

I looked around and suddenly was attacked by the werewolf.

I fell to the ground and suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach.

The wolf has bitten in it.

I screamed in pain.

I just hoped that Joe hadn't heard me.

In the moment the werewolf wanted to tear out my throat he was thrown against a tree.

The wolf ran away in panic.

I looked who saved me.

It was Aaron. He ran to me and held me in his arms.

Aaron's PoV

'Lizzy..'

I tried to heal the wound, but it was to huge and I knew she would die.

'Aaron... I love you.. I always loved you.'

'I...love you,too.'

'Please take care of Joe. At least...at least he's...'

'He's what?'

'He's maybe our...'

She never finished her sentence.

She died in my arms.

I don't know why, but a tear ran down my cheek.

But know I had a task. I had to take care of that boy.

But he'd probably be afraid of me, because of my red eyes so I let the other side of me come out.

Normal PoV

(This is nearly the same chapter as chapter 4 of 'Make my heart complete')

Alone in the dark forest sat the little boy sat. His blue hair was wet, because it had started to rain really hard.

Behind his glasses you could see dark blue eyes.

It looked like he was crying.

Meanwhile he was working at the flower chain.

Suddenly Aaron came to the boy.

He looked at the poor little boy with his light green eyes.

'Why are you doing this?'

Joe looked up.

'Mama said when I continue doing this...she'll come back soon.'

The man looked sad. He wasn't the Aaron with red eyes, but still he knew what happened.

'Ehm... about your mum...'

'Did you see her?', the boy said with a hopeful look on his face while he jumped up.

'Well...yes but... you know...'

The man kneeled down and lay his hands on the boys shoulders.

'She won't come back.'

The boy's eyes widened.

'Why?'

'Well...you know... she's ... dead. You know what that means?'

'No...'

'Err...well... she's in heaven...'

'Then I'll wait until she gets back.' Joe sat down again.

'Well... you can't .'

'But...'

'She won't come back. But she wanted me to look after you. So...will you come with me?'

The little boy thought for a moment and nodded then.

He stood up and took the hand of Aaron.

This one looked surprised... and smiled then.

They started walking.

'Ehm... so... I didn't even tell you my name, did I?'

Joe mumbled something like no.

'Well... I'm Aaron. And... you're Joe,right?'

'Yes. Nice to meet you.'

'Same here.'

After a long time, the two arrived at a huge mansion.

Joe's eyes widened.

'Wow. Is that your house?'

'Yes... yes it is.'

The little boy let go of Aaron's hand and ran into the garden.

'Eh... wait!'

Aaron followed the boy and found him, playing with a little dog.

He sighed relieved...

'Don't run away ever again okay?'

Joe looked up and noodded.

Then they went inside the house.

It was a really big floor. There were many stairs. Aaron went upstairs. Joe followed him.

They went to a room.

The blackhaired man opened the door.

It was a childroom. There were many toys and at the window stood a bed.

'You should sleep now.',Aaron said and Joe laid down.

'Goodnight.'

Aaron closed the door.

And so the two lived together.

Joe loved Aaron and Aaron loved Joe. They were just like brothers.

But after a long time something changed.

'Aaron? May I go outside?'

'Of...co...'

Suddenly Aaron seemed to be in pain. He held his heart and screamed.

Joe's eyes widened in shock.

'Aaron... Aaron!'

'Run away and hide !'

'But...'

'Now!'

So Joe ran into his room and laid under the bed.

He heard the screams of his 'brother' and held his ears closed.

And then the sound stopped.

Steps were to hear that went upstairs.

Slowly the door opened.

'Joe? Where are you?'

It sounded like Aaron.

Joe looked up and just saw the feet of the man that entered the room.

The man kneeled down...

And looked right in the face of the little boy. His eyes were red... red like blood.

Joe was scared and wanted to run away again but Aaron held his arm.

'No! Let go of me!'

'I can't. You shouldn't had met Aaron. Because with that you've met ME too. And I can't let you live.'

Aaron's PoV

I hated that kid..but still I had to look for him.. I promised Lizzy. But because of him ,she died. My love died , because that damn werewolf wanted to kill that child.

I knew that, because I 'talked' to the wolf after the incident. He said that Roman wanted him to kill that damn brat. I was angry at Joe.

I threw the boy against the wall.

Then I went to him and smirked.

Now Joe could see my sharp teeth.

'Are you a... vampire?'

'You're a clever one, right? But that won't help you.'

I kneeled down and wanted to tear out the throat of the boy but suddenly ...I...I stopped.

Those eyes...they were so...pitiful and innocent. And they had the same colour as Lizzy's.

'Dang... What's wrong with me?',I bit in my wrist.

Joe wondered what the problem was.

'Are you okay? '

'Tchh...'

What an idiot he was.

'You...bleed. Wait... I'll help you.'

Joe ran into the bathroom and took a bandage.

He wrapped it around my wrist.

Confusing...

'Man...you're really strange. I tried to kill you and you? You help me?'

Joe nodded.'Of course. Aaron and Mama told me to help people.'

Lizzy...he looked like her...

'Sounds just like them.', I mumbled.

'Who...are you? You look like Aaron, but you are not him, right?'

'I'm...the other side of Aaron.'

'Why are you here now?'

'Because I'm thirsty and I want some blood.'

It was true ...I didn't lie.

Joe looked to the ground.

'Is...that the reason why Aaron's wrist are hurt sometimes?'

'Yes...but now I want other blood.'

'Next time...',the boy mumbled...

'What?'

'Next time...drink my blood and not Aaron's,okay? I hate it when he is hurt...'

Joe looked up with tears in his eyes.

'No...I won't. Your blood smells not good...'

'Oh...'

'I'm going to search for someone.'

I jumped out of the window.

Joe looked after me.

'I hope...that when you come back...you are the old Aaron again.',

I heard him saying.

And so Joe had to live with both sides of me...

And after I saw his smile for the first time, I just couldn't kill him.

When I thought about it it wasn't really his fault what happened to Lizzy...it was Roman's.

And chapter 2...I hope it wasn't too confusing... Hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
